Ninja High
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: It's a new age and ninjas are forced into hiding. But there is a school where ninjas are allowed. Konoha High. It's here where Anya meets Itachi, and neither one is pleased with the other. But slowly, they grow to like each other. Itachi/oc
1. Chapter 1

The inspiration for this almost literally hit me. This is an Itachi kinda fanfic so i'm gonna make it where it's the Akatsuki guys (and Konan) and some girls that i make up. That means the characters are sixteen or seventeen.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

"I can't believe we're moving. We've been living at our old home for sixteen years, and then you decide to up and move. I can't believe it." says a girl with waist length white hair, courtesy of her mother, and turqouse eyes, courtesy of her father, from the back of a car.

"Oh, honey,you'll settle in and make new friends. Plus, you'll be going to a public school now. You always said, and I quote, 'private schools filled with stuck-up, preppy, snobs that hasn't worked a day in their lives is a living hell and I'd rather drive of a cliff in a flaming tank than spend one more day listening to the pathetic reasons as to why I should go out with some of those guys'. Really, Anya, you'll start to like the place where we're going soon." her mother says as they pull into the driveway of a two story house.

"So what school am I going to anyways?" Anya asks her mother as they get out of the car and walk up the driveway. Her mother smiles and says, "Konoha High." Anya stops in her tracks and says, "THE Konoha High? The school where ninja are allowed in?"

Her mother turns to her and smiles before saying, "Yes, that Konoha High. I hear they even let you use your jutsu under certain curcumstances. And kekkei genkai are allowed." Anya jumps up ninjawise, meaning she was up a few dozen feet in the air, and yelled, "Oh yeah! You know, I'm really starting to think I will like this place. When do I start school?"

Anya's mother chuckles and says, "Tomorrow. I even have your uniform and school supplies, though you'll have to wait until school before you get your books." Anya nods and runs up to her room. It was a large room, with a king-sized bed, a desk, a walk in closet, and a huge bathroom. It also had a balcony with glass doors that led to a garden and pool in the back of the house.

Anya walks out on the balcony and takes a deep breath. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow. Walking back inside, she saw her uniform laying out on the bed. Curious, she checks it out.

It was a longsleeved white shirt with collar, red plaid skirt, white thigh high leggings, and black sandals. She tries it all on and sighs. It was too small, and the largest size they had no doubt. It had always been like this. Her body type was a blessing most girls would sell their souls for, large breasts, flat stomach, long legs, and a very feminine face, but none of that helps find clothes that fit right.

Most shirts, no matter what size, were too small. She had even tried some on that wouldn't even make it over her large front. She didn't wear skirts, unless they were ankle length, because her long legs made it seem the skirt was shorter than it actually was. In the Konoha uniform, the shirt was almost form fitting, not allowing her to hide, the skirt was a least six inches above her knees, and the leggings kept wanting to fall because they weren't big enough.

Anya sighs. It was more than likely going to be a long day tomorrow. She takes off the uniform, takes a bath, then goes to sleep.

Anya had just run down the stairs when her mom hands her a map. "The school is close enough that you can walk. These are the directions, and have a nice day sweetheart." she says as Anya runs out the door and down the street. She could see the school in the distance and quickened her pace.

She was in the principal's office when the bell rang. The principal, a woman by the name of Tsunade, handed her her scedule and says, "A little bit of advice, watch your back. The boys are all jackasses and the girls are fangirl bitches. No jutsu are allowed unless under supervision of instructors. Any violation and you will be suspended. There will always be Jonin and Anbu patrolling the halls, so don't try anything. All of your teachers are Chunin, so no scuffles in the classrooms. Do you understand?"

Anya says, "Hai." then bows and leaves, heading for her first class. She opened the door and walked up to the teacher when a boy lets out a whistle. She looks up and sees a boy with brown hair and eyes grin and wink at her.

Without thinking, she lifts her hand and flicks him off. The class burst into laughter and the teacher says, "Don't do that again please. I am Genma. Here's your book, please have a seat." Anya scans the room and takes a seat by a boy with long black hair and obsidian eyes. He takes no notice of her, and she in turn ignores him.

It was then that she noticed almost everyone was looking at her. What for she wouldn't know. She tried to listen to what Genma was saying, but she couldn't get away from the fact that there were some looks boring into her. She got fed up with it and released killing intent.

She thought it wasn't much, until a few students fell out of their chairs unconscious. Quickly she stopped and glared at anyone else looking at her. Genma called the Infirmery to come and pick up the students that were unconscious and continued the class, this time no one bothered her.

In her next class, biology, a boy with bright red hair pinched her behind as she walked by him. She bent down to him smirking, then pushed him, succesfully knocking him and his chair into the floor before walking off to an empty seat. The teacher, Orochimaru, watched in amusment before starting the class by showing a diagram of the inside of a frog. Anya grinned. She loved dissection.

The next two classes went fine, and lunch rolled around. As Anya got in line for her plate, a boy came up behind her and reached up her skirt. She was about to make sure he never had kids when she heard another guy say, "Leave her alone, yeah. She's got enough problems without you." Whoever was in her skirt quickly disappeared and Anya turned to see a boy with long blond hair held in a high ponytail.

"Thanks for getting him away from me, but I could've handled it. Even if my hands are full." she says as she taps her pin number into the keypad and walked to an empty table. The blond boy followed saying, "I know, but there are some boys here that are a little to much for you to handle yeah. I'm just worried you'll come across one of those if you keep on."

Anya smiles warmly at the boy and says, "Aw, your sweet. By the way, I'm Anya. What's your name?" The boy blushes and says, "I'm Deidara yeah. Nice to meet you Anya." Anya smiles again and continues talking with Deidara. They were interrupted when another boy walks up saying, "Deidara! We've been waiting on you, did you forget again?"

Anya looks at the boy that had bright orange hair and instantly deemed him a puppet master. Deidara sighs and says, "I've got to go Anya. What class do you have next?"

Anya looks at her schedule and replies, "History." Deidara smiles and says, "Me too yeah. See you then." he gets up and leaves with the other boy and Anya goes back to eating when she noticed a group of girls glaring at her. She ignores them and when the bell rang, got up and left the cafeteria.

She walked into the History room and looked around. Deidara was sitting with the orange haired boy on one side, and an empty seat on the other. He spots her and calls out, "Hey Anya, I saved you a seat yeah!" Anya smiles at him and makes her way to him when some girl with long black hair steps in front of her. She had heard a person call the girl Karin, but Anya was wondering why she was bothering her.

"May I help you?" Anya asks politely. Karin looks down at Anya and says, "You think your so cool because you turn down any guy that makes a move on you. I don't think so." Anya rolls her eyes and says, "I can only be nice for a short time. Please move."

Karin gets in Anya's face and was about to say something but stopped. Anya's eyes had turned red, and her teeth had become fangs. "Get out of the way human." Anya growled out.

Karin pulled her arm back to punch Anya, but Anya grabbed her hand. She easily threw Karin behind her and into the blackboard. Now she had fox ears. "You're testing my patience." Anya says as Karin gets back up.

Anya was about to get serious when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Deidara. "You shouldn't fight yeah. You could get into trouble." he said. Anya took deep breaths and she returned to normal. "Thanks Deidara." she muttered before he led her to the empty seat beside him.

"No problem. Anya, meet Sasori. Sasori, this is the new girl Anya." he says as a man with long white hair and red 'tear' marks on his cheeks walks in. Anya was about to say hello to Sasori when the man walks up to her grinning like a maniac. "Hey there. I'm Jiraiya." he says as a small trickle of blood starts coming out of his nose.

Anya turns around to him and that small trickle becomes more pronounced. "Are you the teacher?" Jiraiya nods and Anya sits down beside Deidara, now completely ignoring Jiraiya. Deidara snickers knowing that she had planned to teach him a thing or two until she found out who he was.

Seeing her reject him, Jiraiya starts to teach the class. Anya talks with Deidara and Sasori and the rest of the day went by like that.

Do you like it? Naruto and the rest of those characters won't be in this one much because it's the older characters in this one. Well, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thanx to those who like the story. Here's a new chapter for you!

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

Anya once again sat beside the black haired boy from first period. And once again, the entire class was looking at her. "What the hell is their problem?" she asked herself in a whisper. "It's because you're sitting beside me." the black haired boy says plainly.

Anya looks at him like he had three eyes. "Why would that make them just look at me?" she asks harshly. The boy just ignored her. Anya looked away from him muttering something along the lines of 'jackass'. The boy momentarily glared at her before continuing to ignore her.

Biology was better. No one stared at her like zombies, and Orochimaru watched as she drew a perfect diagram of the inside of a frog. "You seem to like this class." he said after she explained to him the process of dissecting a frog for a pop quiz he busted on them.

"l have a medical kekkei genkai, so when I was little I used to practice on frogs and other small things. I can take organs out of a frog and make it where it can still live. Did you know frogs without three fourths of their brains, two chambers of their heart, and half a kidney can live longer than three weeks?" Orochimaru shakes his head and walks off.

Third period gym was, she could tell, going to be okay. They changed into gym clothes and waited for their instructor, a weird guy named Gai. He came out and said, "Ah, my youthful students! Today, we are playing dodgeball. Boys on one side, girls on the other." (A/N: know that during this entire game, no matter how many times his name comes up, Anya does not know that his name is Itachi)

Anya walked to the wall and waited. Dodgeball was an awesome game, if your team didn't scream when a ball bounced beside them. Anya sighed as a single ball got about four girls out at once. She looks around and sees that the only people left on her team was her, a girl with orange hair and big green eyes, and a girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

Anya walks to them, dodging balls being thrown at her, and says, "I'm Anya. We need to keep the balls from rebounding off the wall and rolling back to the boys." The orange haired girl replies, "Shunja, and this is Nikkita. We'll distract the guys, but you've gotta get the balls."

Anya nods and retreats behind the two. When they dodged the balls, she would stop them from going back to the other side of the gym. When they had all the balls, they each took one, leaving the other three behind them, and came together to pick out a target.

"I've got a bone to pick with the redhead. Let's get him first." Anya says and the others nod. "On your orders then." Nikkita says and they fan out. Once they were in position, Anya yelled, "Now!" and all three threw their balls at the redhead. He was hit and they backed up to plan again.

It wasn't long when they had wore down the boys and it was a three on three battle between Anya, Shunja, and Nikkita, and Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori.

Everyone else watched from the bleachers. Anya watched as the boys, who now had all six balls, planned. When the boys fanned out, so did they, also backing up to have time to dodge any projectile coming their way.

Anya saw Itachi frown slightly, but he continued with the plan he and the others made. He brought his arm back, Deidara and Sasori doing the same, and threw the ball in his hand at Anya.

Anya watched as all three balls came her way. She ducked under the first, sidestepped the next, and jumped over the third. She barely had time to register that the guys already had the other balls in their hands and were aiming at the three. Deidara got Shunja out, but Nikkita caught Sasori out. Anya did a split to get away from the ball Itachi threw at her.

She jumps up, keeping her eyes on Itachi and Deidara, and backs up slowly. Nikkita and Deidara both had a ball and threw them at each other. Anya and Itachi wisely stayed out of the way. The balls passed each other in the air and headed for their targets.

What happened next was amazing. Nikkita caught Deidara's ball at the same time Deidara caught her ball. Gai called them both out and now it was a one on one between Anya and Itachi.

Anya warily eyed Itachi, as he had five of six balls and one was in his hand. Anya backed up to the wall completely and looked around. She spotted the last ball on her right a little ways and starting edging toward it. Itachi saw this and threw the ball in his hand and immediately had another in his hand.

Anya dodged as he threw four balls in quick succesion. She grabbed one and ran toward Itachi, who had the last ball in his hand. He threw the ball and Anya hit her knees and bent back under the ball. When she came back up, she threw her ball and he turned slightly, the ball passing only inches from his face.

Their battle lasted long, until Gai called the game a tie and told them to get ready for the next class. Anya went into the girl's locker room and dressed. The next class she saw Shunja and Nikkita and joined them. They walked to lunch together talking and sat down together.

Anya felt someone watching her, but it wasn't a glare, it was curious. She was intrigued so she turned around and saw the black haired boy look away. As she frowned in thought, Deidara, Sasori, and some others joined him.

She turns back around and sees Shunja and Nikkita were looking at the table too. When they finish, they return to talking to each other. In the next class, Anya sat by Deidara again and listened to Jiraiya drone on about what happened a thousand years ago.

"Some game earlier." Deidara says and Anya nods. "Yes it was. I hope we can play again sometime. That was fun." Sasori chuckles and Deidara grins. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Itachi said the _exact _same thing." Sasori says. Anya looks at them quizically and asks, "Who's Itachi?"

This makes the two look at her in amusement. "He's the black haired guy that was the one who tied with you." Deidara says. Anya frowns. "He sits next to me in first period. He's a jackass. The entire class looks at me when I sit next to him and I ask myself what the hell their problem is, and he tells me it's cause I sit beside him, and then ignores me when I ask why! Asshole." she whispers to them.

Deidara laughs quietly and Sasori grins widely. "He's the school's heart throb. Every girl is after him. And then you can sit beside him and not fangirl over him is something to stare at." Sasori says.

Anya's eyes widen and whispers, "Is that why the girls keep trying to be high and mighty?" Deidara nods and Sasori says, "More than likely."

Later that day, at her house, Anya's mother says, "I met an old friend of mine at the store today and she invited us to dinner. She even has a son about your age. Maybe you two'll become friends." Anya nods and runs up to her room to get ready. An hour later, she came down wearing a sleek emerald dress that ended above her knees, some heels, and had her hair braided.

Her mother was wearing a long red dress and had her hair up in a bun. They get in the car and her mother drives to her friend's house.

They pull into the driveway of a three story house and get out. At the door, a woman in a black dress and a man in a tux greeted them. Her mom and the woman hug and the woman says, "Echo, I'm glad you could make it. Is this your daughter? Oh, she's beautiful."

Echo smiles and says, "Yes Mikota (don't know if that's her real name). This is Anya. Where is your son? Will he be joining us?" Mikota smiles also and says, "He should be here any minute. He was still getting ready when you pulled up. Oh, there he is."

Anya looked to a door to her left and dropped her jaw when Itachi walked through it and halted when he saw her.

"Itachi?"

"Anya?"

Then at the same time, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Oooo, this is going to be a cold dinner. Wonder how it will go? Have to wait until later to find out! I'm gonna twist it up a little too. Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to be fun. And this is where they start liking each other. Don't worry, they'll get around to the point where everybody knows. Any way, enjoy. Oh, and Itachi's parents are Mikoto and Fugaku, and if i didn't put them down like that earlier, i am now. Thanks a bunch Lunar D. Hayase. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, the hate turned love in this particular story is just hilarious, whether you like it or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya stares at Itachi, who stares back, then at the same time again they say, "How do you know my name?" (remember they never introduced each other)

"Deidara told me." they replied to each other at the same time. Again in unison, "Would you stop that?" Anya finally just shut her mouth and didn't say anything. Itachi seems to have done the same thing. Their parents watched them glare at each other before Echo says, "Well, it's nice to see you two already know each other."

Mikoto nods, taking the hint, and adds, "Let's get to dinner shall we?" before walking off with Echo and Fugaku in tow. Itachi and Anya look at their parents and sigh before following.

In the dining room, the three parents were talking and Anya picked up some of the conversation. "So you have another son? Where is he?" Echo asks Mikoto before eating a bit of rice.

"He's upstairs with some friends of his. I just hope they won't get wild like they sometimes do." Mikoto says just before a loud crash, and several people yelling, "NARUTO!" Fugaku sighs and excuses him from the table, no doubt to go talk to the younger kids. It was a few minutes before Anya saw a mischevious glint in her mother's eyes.

"Mikoto, can you show me the way to the bathroom?" she asks innocently, though Anya knew she was trying to get her and Itachi alone. It was working too, seeing as Mikoto's eyes were gleaming now. "Yes, it's this way." she says as her and Echo get up and leave the table.

Anya and Itachi watch their mothers leave the room and then sigh. They eye each other silently before looking away. Anya ate some of her chicken and Itachi sipped his drink. They were actually getting comfortable in their silence when they heard a scuffle from the hall.

Itachi looked behind Anya scowling at something, so she turned around to see three boys tackling another. "Aw c'mon guys! Lighten up! It wasn't even your radio. It was mine!" said a blond at the very bottom of the dogpile. One that had red marks down his face said, "Yeah, but we were listening to it!"

One boy, who looked a lot like Itachi, noticed the pair watching them and looked up. The others felt him freeze and look up also. Anya raised an eyebrow at the bunch and the blond says, "Itachi, is that your girlfriend? She's hot." before the one that looked like Itachi clamped his hand over the boys mouth.

Itachi noticed Anya had a tick mark on her forehead and said, "She's not my girlfriend Naruto, she's just here for dinner." Anya glared at the boys for a minute then turned around and ignored them.

One boy said in a bored tone, "I say go for her Itachi, she'd make a perfect Uchiha." Anya looked up at Itachi, silently asking if she could beat the pulp out of the boys.

"Be my guest, just don't kill any of them." he said out loud, causing the boys to burst out laughing. "You think a girl could beat all of us? You're out of your mind." said the one with the red marks on his cheeks. "Kiba be quiet!" mini Itachi said. Anya got up out of her chair and walked to the four boys, who stood up quickly.

A few minutes later, Anya was sitting down again and talking merrily with Itachi. "You're very good. Even with Naruto's kage bunshin you managed to beat them in no time flat. And tieing them up the way you did was hilarious." Itachi said, causing Anya to blush.

"Thank you. I always used that on the snobs from my old school." she replies as she looked over her shoulder to see the four boys suspended in the air, with their hands and feet tied together and so close they were literally touching noses. Kiba and the lazy boy were face to face, and Naruto and mini Itachi were face to face.

"So what's your kekkei genkai? I heard someone talking about how the Uchiha's had one of the greatest kekkei genkai." Anya said before taking a bite of chicken. Itachi frowns at the fact that people were talking, but says, "We have the Sharingan."

Anya puts down the glass that she had just picked up and looked at Itachi. "Sharingan? Isn't that the one that can see through, break down, then copy any jutsu?" she asks. Itachi nods then asks, "And what about you?"

Anya sighs and says, "I have more than one kekkei genkai. One from each grandparent. So far, I know about a medical one, and an elemental one. I have no idea about the other two."

Itachi was intrigued by this. "Why? I mean, why don't you know of the other two?" He sees her face drop and she replies quietly, "Because the only ones who know of them are dead. They were killed in the first attack when the new law was passed. The two that I know of came from my mother."

Itachi didn't know what to say so he looked back down at his food. A minute later, their parents came back in, Fugaku looking slightly roughed up, but he was okay. They stop and stare when they see the four boys hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, can somebody get us down?" mini Itachi asks. Mikoto looks at him and asks, "Sasuke, how did you get up there?"

Anya set her glass down and said, "They thought I was Itachi's girlfriend." Echo and Mikoto look at each other then burst out laughing. Anya pouts and crosses her arms. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, though Echo made Anya get the four boys down from the ceiling, and after they promised to come back for a normal dinner, Echo and Anya left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya was at her locker the next day when she saw a pink note folded up inside. She picked it up and read it. A minute later, her shout could be heard all over the school. "WHAT THE HELL? ITACHI YOU ARE _DEAD_!"

Itachi heard the shout and wondered what happened to make her mad at him. Anya storms through the first period door and storms up to him. "Why the fuck did you did you leave this in my locker?" she demanded throwing the paper at him like it had the plague.

"I didn't leave anything in your locker Anya." he said as he looked at the note. After reading it, he crumples it and throws it in the trash bin. "Then who did?" Anya said through gritted teeth.

Itachi shrugs and says, "Probably some jealous girl." Anya gets mad and her eyes turn red. She sits down but does not calm down. Itachi notices fangs poking from her top lip. "You should calm down before you hurt someone." he said without looking at her.

"Would you like that someone to be you?" she asks as her pupils slit. Itachi shakes his head and says, "Still, calm down. You can kill whoever it is later."

Anya glares at him for a minute more then closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. Slowly, she returns to normal just as Genma walks in. Anya puts her head down on her hands and groans.

Later, at lunch, she sat by Shunja and Nikkita. She was drinking her milk when she heard Deidara say, "Hey, I was helping. You two are made for each other." Anya looks back over her shoulder and sees Itachi pinning Deidara to a wall saying, "She nearly killed me you dumbass!"

Anya listened and then a few pieces clicked together. "Deidara! You're the one who put that in my locker?" Deidara and Itachi look at her, Itachi's Sharingan vivid in his eyes, and Deidara nods. Anya growls and walks to them. Itachi hands Deidara over to her and she drags him outside, Itachi following.

A few minutes later, they both came back in with bruised knuckles. Anya rejoined Shunja and Nikkita, and Itachi rejoined his gang. Shunja and Nikkita look at her questioningly and Anya told them about the incident. They laugh and Nikkita says, "Well, you do seem to be getting along. You beat up Deidara together." Anya kicks her under the table, but Nikkita only laughs.

Shunja was looking at the door and asks, "You didn't beat him too bad did you?" Anya rubs her throbbing knuckles and says, "I hope so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys! You like this one? Yeah, i think i'm making it to where they're gonna be like off and on each others good side. Well, have fun. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar D. Hayase, you rock. Thanks for reviewing and i liked the beaten up Deidara part too. And Schizophrenic Sama or whoever the hell you are, have you been smoking crack? What the fuck were you saying?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a few weeks later and Anya had been deemed a goody-two-shoes by the school. She got straight A's and didn't get into fights like she did the first few days she came to Konoha High.

She hadn't even cussed Itachi since Deidara put that fake love note in her locker. Itachi was actually getting worried about her. He was at home one evening when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asks impatiently. It was almost ten o'clock, who'd want to call that late?

"Wanna go clubbing?" Deidara asks. Itachi thinks about it. He hadn't been to a club since school started. "I'll see you there." he said before hanging up.

As he was getting ready, just wearing a black tee shirt and some jeans, Sasuke came in. "Going out tonight?" he asks. Itachi nods. Sasuke knew he snuck out every now and then and didn't tell their parents; on more than one occasion had Itachi covered for him when _he _snuck out.

"I'll be back later." Itachi says as he opens the window and jumps out. Sasuke walks to the open window and pulls the curtains around it so Mikoto and Fugaku wouldn't notice anything.

It wasn't long before Itachi landed in front of his favorite club and walked in. He saw Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Konan sitting at their usual table. He walks to them and sits down.

About an hour and three beers later, there was something going on with the dancefloor. People had made a ring around one person, who was apparently a pretty good dancer. Itachi went back to drinking his fourth beer until he heard Deidara say, "Hey Itachi, is that Anya out there?"

Itachi looks up and sure enough, Anya was there. She was the one who people were watching dance. Itachi immediately noticed something was wrong with her. Then he saw a half empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Oh shit." he said as she danced like a stripper. He watched as she downed the rest of her beer then went to the bar and picked up a shot glass and downed it. The bartender came up to her and said something.

It was obvious she had asked for another shot, because the man got the liquor out and started to fill her glass back up. Itachi dropped his jaw when he saw her push the shot glass away and grab the bottle of liquor before chugging it.

By now everybody in the bar was watching her. She got back up on the dancefloor, liquor still in her hand, and was stripper dancing again. A man came up to her and tried to dance with her. She pushed him away and started dancing on her own again.

When the man tried again, she curled her fist and punched him in the face. He landed on his back and didn't move. When she saw no one else was going to mess with her, she put the bottle of liquor to her lips and started chugging. She didn't stop until the bottle was empty.

She threw the bottle away and made her way to the bar again. "Guys, I've got to go." Itachi says as he gets up and runs to Anya. He picks her up by the waist and starts carrying her out the door.

He found it strange that she didn't object, until he found out that she was grabbing shot glasses and downing them as they walked by them.

Once outside he ran as fast as he could to his house. When he got there, he set her down on his bed. "Itachi, what the hell? Can't you kidnap me some other time? I was on a roll." she said as she flopped on her back.

"You're drunk out of your mind Anya." he replied while wondering how she didn't slur even though she had just drunk more liquor in one sitting than Principal Tsunade did in two days.

Anya sits up and stares in his general direction before holding up a finger and saying, "I'm gonna kick your ass." then adding, "As soon as I figure out which one of you is the real one."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, falling back on the bed. Sighing, he put her under the covers and was facinated that she curled up out of reflex.

_"How the hell does she do that? I know she's drunk but it's unnerving how she can act as if she wasn't." _he thought to himself as Sasuke comes in again. "Home so soon? I figured you'd be out a little later than that." he says before spotting Anya.

He looks at Itachi for a minute before shaking his head and walking back to his room. Itachi sighs again and looks at the ceiling. _"I am not sleeping in the floor." _he thinks before laying down on the bed, as far away from Anya as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya woke up feeling something warm beside her. Without opening her eyes, she curls up to the warm thing. "Anya, wake up and let go of me please." Her eyes snap open and met Itachi's black ones. Then she notices that she had wrapped her legs around his waist and blushed furiously as she let go of him and stood up quickly.

"Where am I again?" she asks after she yawns. Itachi gets up and stretches before saying, "You got drunk last night so I brought you to my place. How did you handle all the liquor?"

Anya blushes again and says, "I'm kinda...well...I'm...used to it. I didn't drink as much as I usually do." With every word her blush got a little bit darker. Itachi smirks.

"Well, stay here. I'll be back in a minute." he says, then leaves the room. A few minutes later, he comes back in with some clothes in his hands. "These are my mother's, but at least they don't reek of booze. There's a shower through that door." he said pointing to a white door behind her.

Anya walks in, noticing another door across from her, and undresses before stepping into the shower. When she finished scrubbing off, she wrapped a towel around her and rung her hair out.

As she stepped out of the shower to get into the clothes, the door opposite the one she came in opened and Sasuke walked in. She screamed and the other door opened with Itachi running in asking, "What's wrong?"

He slipped on the wet floor, and fell down, tripping Anya in the process, and gasped when the air was knocked from his lungs. He sat there for a minute to catch his breath when he noticed the situation he was in.

Anya was straddling him with nothing on seeing as her towel had come off of her, and she was inches from his face. He had been changing clothes when she screamed, so the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers. The entire sight was highly suggestive.

Both he and Anya blush a deep red color and Anya gets up, grabbing her towel and hiding behind it as he stood up. Sasuke watched the two then said, "Didn't know you liked it in the morning Itachi."

He wisely ran when Itachi reached for his throat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Personally, I had fun with this one. Hope it gave you all a laugh. I'm still grinning. And you won't believe how pissed those two get when other kids at school find out through the grapevine. Let's just say they don't go back to school for a while after they break a few rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, i liked the seeing double part too. And i'm creative. I just thought it up one day a while ago, and put it in. Use it if you want. The way i see it, the more people who use it, the more people who like it. Have fun with that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi walked out of the bathroom and quickly put on a pair of pants. Anya came out a few minutes later, wearing a long black skirt and a black tee shirt. She was blushing brightly but didn't say anything.

Itachi walked to Sasuke's room and said to his little brother, "If anyone finds out about that you're dead. You're lucky now that mom and dad weren't home." Sasuke simply nods so Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him to a wall. "I mean it." he said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Okay, fine. I won't say anything." _But Kiba's got an older sister that's in your grade. She'll say something. _Itachi glared at him for a little longer then went back to his room.

Anya was sitting on his bed. "What are you going to tell your mom?" he asks. She smirks and says, "I told her yesterday that I was spending the night with a friend of mine. I even called Nikkita to cover for me if mom called her place." Itachi nods and walks to his closet to get a shirt.

Once he was dressed he walked downstairs to get some breakfast, Anya following. He looks at her and she says, "I'm hungry too ya know."

He shrugs and pulls two bowls from a cabinet as she sits down at the table. Soon, they were eating Coco Puffs and as Anya poured her second bowl she asked, "So what happens after this?"

Itachi ate the last few bites from his first bowl and reached for the box of cereal then said, "Aren't you going back to your house?" Anya pouted and said, "I'm usually doing something on Saturdays. If I go home at nine thirty my mom will know something's up."

Itachi sighs and starts eating his cereal again. "I got an idea. Let's go to the mall." Anya says as she poured a third bowl of cereal. Itachi stares at her. "What?"

"How can you still be hungry?" he asks as he put his bowl in the sink. Anya swallows what's in her mouth and replies, "Unlike your oh-so-loyal fanclub, I don't diet. If I'm hungry enough I can keep up with an Akimichi."

Itachi smiles a bit at that and Anya asks, "So, you coming to the mall with me?"

"Alright." he says and Anya nods. "We're going to my house first though." she says as she tips her bowl up to her mouth and drinks her milk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, after succesfully breaking into Anya's house so she could change into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, they were walking through the mall. "C'mon, I'm in a shopping mood and there's a store on the third floor that has the awesomest clothes." Itachi mentally slapped himself. Girls in a shopping mood wouldn't stop until they dropped, he had witnessed it several times.

But as Anya drug him up to the third floor, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see Anya shopping. If she got drunk on Friday nights, Kami only knows what she does in between.

The store she lead him into was split down the middle. On the left was girls clothes, and on the right was guys. "Do whatever you want, just don't leave the store without coming to get me." Anya said as she walked to a rack of mini skirts.

Itachi wandered over to the guys section and started looking around. He noticed some of the clothes were normal, but at least three-fourths could have been worn to a club. He grinned at the thought of a new attire for when he went out and started to try stuff on.

He was sitting down on a bench inside the store, having bought what he wanted, when he heard Anya ask, "Hey Itachi, does that club we were at last night do smoke effects and strobe lights?"

"Sometimes. Why?" he asks as a door to a changing room opened and Anya stepped out, wearing a red halter top, a denim mini skirt, fishnet leggings, and shin high boots that had about four inch heels on them. Itachi unwillingly stared at her. Anya saw his look and blushed.

"Oops. Sorry." she said before stepping back inside the dressing room. Itachi shook his head to clear it of thoughts from this morning, and waited for Anya to come back out. She did a few minutes later wearing her jeans and tee. She pays for a few outfits and they leave.

After a few more hours, they were sitting at a table in the food court eating sandwiches.

"Well, look at that. At the mall together, they're made for each other yeah." The two look up and see Deidara with his arm wrapped around Shunja's waist, and Sasori with his arm around Nikkita's waist.

Itachi and Anya roll their eyes and make room for the four. They were all talking and laughing when Anya spots evil incorporated. Karin and a group of Itachi's fangirls had just appeared. Quickly, Anya does some handsigns and henges the six people at the table into totally different people.

"What was that for?" Sasori asks. Anya nods her head to the group of banshees and the others look at her with gratitude. She just continued their conversation and Karin's group sat down at a table near them.

Anya's eyebrow started twitching when Karin started flirting, and badly too, with a guy that passed by her. "Let's get out of here." she whispered and stood up, the others following.

They left the mall and dropped the henges. "Where to next?" Shunja asks.

"Let's go on a picnic by the lake." Nikkita suggests. "Why not?" Sasori and Deidara say in unison. The group buys a big blanket and some food for later, and heads for the lake. Once there, they sit down and talk some more.

The sun started going down and Deidara and Shunja walk a little ways off, Sasori and Nikkita doing the same. Itachi and Anya sit in silence for a few minutes.

She looks over the lake and sighs before laying back and closing her eyes. Itachi felt sleepy himself and laid back also, though there was some space between the two.

Itachi heard Anya breathing slowly and realized she was asleep. Itachi started dozing off himself and barely registered when Anya rolled over and curled up next to him before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They have really got to speed it up. They know they like each other, so why aren't they going out yet?" Nikkita asks, causing Sasori to chuckle.

"I give them a week." he says. Nikkita nods then grins evilly. "But you're mine _now_." she says before she pushes him on his back and kisses him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Itachi wakes up and yawns. He looked around and saw Anya had again wrapped her legs around his waist. He surprised himself when he thought he didn't mind it.

He also noticed that during his slumber he had put his arm around Anya's shoulder. The girl took a deep breath and snuggled closer to him. Itachi just closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So this was one of their better days. Monday will be one of their worst days. Want a hint? Let's just say building that half of the school again will take some time.


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be fun. Beware angry teenagers! Enjoy other than that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya was at her locker when Shunja came up to her and said in a low voice, "You know people are saying you and Itachi did it right?" Anya looks at her glaring and said, "No I didn't. DEIDARA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouting the last end so loud the entire school heard.

"IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! I SWEAR YEAH!" an equally loud Deidara answered. Anya grind her teeth together and mutters, "I'm going to kill _somebody." _

Stalking into first period and up to Itachi she says, "Someone's going around saying we had sex." Itachi activates his Sharingan and death dripped into his voice, "What?" Anya nods.

"Sasuke." Itachi spat. Anya's eyes turn red, her teeth become fangs, and fox ears sprout from her head. "I'm going to kill him." she says as she turns around. She stops at the door when she noticed Itachi was behind her.

"You don't know the way to his classroom." he simply stated.

"Which direction?" Anya asks, a white-tipped fox tail appearing from under her skirt. Itachi points and Anya punches through the wall in front of her and steps through, Itachi following. She was about to punch through the next one when Itachi stopped her.

"Allow me." he said and destroyed the wall. Anya ran through and took out the Anbu trying to stop them. Itachi punched through another wall and they burst through.

Anya did a few handsigns and a burst of flame came from her mouth and desentegrated a wall and half the ceiling along with it. They punch through the wall of Sasuke's classroom and look around. As soon as they spot him, he gulps then runs for the window, Itachi and Anya right behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Echo was in the kitchen when she hears the phone ring. "Hello?" she asks. "Yes is this Echo?" said a male voice. Echo said, "Yes. This is she."

"I am sheriff Danzou. Your daughter is in one of my cells, if you don't pick her up by five, she'll have to spend the night here and be released tomorrow."

Echo rolls her eyes and says, "If she destroyed a building then tell her I said she can stay there tonight then walk home tomorrow. Goodbye sheriff." then hangs up.

"_That girl is going to have to learn to control her anger, and if spending the night in jail helps, then by all means keep her."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya was sharing a cell with Itachi when the sheriff walked to the door and said, "Both your parents said to leave you here for the night then walk home in the morning. Enjoy your stay."

Anya huffs and Itachi sighs. "I was expecting that." they say in unison. Anya leans back against the wall and said, "It's gonna be a long night."

A few hours later, Itachi and Anya were reduced to playing rock-paper-scissors. "I don't believe this. We've got," Itachi checks his watch, "fourteen more hours until we're released. This sucks."

Anya lost another round and says, "Ditto."

They spent the rest of the night almost literally bored to death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

D'you like this one? Yeah, they went through half of the school to get to Sasuke, and when all the walls were punched through the ceiling caved. Use your imagination and you can hear the explosions. Mwahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't posted chapters in a while. I've been at my dad's since Thursday. So, there's a treat at the end of this chapter. It's gonna blow you away.Thanks Lunar D. Hayase and Number One Itachi Fan-Girl for reviewing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man this sucks." Anya said. Itachi nods in agreement. Anya gets up and looks out the barred window. She smirks at something outside.

"What is it?" Itachi asks. Anya looks back over her shoulder and replies, "The fire's still going. And from what I can tell, it's spreading."

Itachi gets up and looks through the window. Thick black clouds were coming from the school. They could also hear the sirens from firetrucks whining as they tried to put out the raging inferno. "I hope it burns it all down." Anya says while glaring at the smoke.

Her eyes turn red, and after a moment, there was an explosion at the school. She yawns and sits down. "That took more than I thought it would." she says as her eyes return to normal. They hear footsteps and see the sheriff unlocking their cell.

"Get out of here and hope I don't catch you again." he says as they leave the cell and grab their stuff before walking out. Once outside they start walking. Anya yawns.

"I'm gonna head home and take a nap. See ya." she says before walking off. Itachi watches her leave before heading down a side alley. He turned a few corners and came to a dead end.

Silently, he pulls out a kunai and cuts his palm, then spreads his blood across the wall. It swung open like a door and Itachi walked inside, the door closing shut behind him.

The others were already there. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was arrested." he said, taking his place among the ranks of shinobi there. "We know yeah. After you and Anya were shipped off the entire half of the school caved in. The younger classes won't be going back for a while yeah." Deidara says.

Itachi activates his Sharingan and glares at his blond friend, who shrugs. Pein clears his throat and says, "Well, now that we are all here, it's time we paid the bank a visit." before disappearing, the others right behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her tanktop and panties but turned back to the TV to watch the news.

Anya grabbed a bowl and some cereal and had opened the fridge for the milk when she heard a reporter on the TV say, "After months of being quiet, the Akatsuki have resurfaced. This group of ninja have been terrorizing the city for the past three years. Now they're hosting a bank heist and holding hostages."

As she pulled the milk out and closed the fridge door, she looked at the screen and saw about ten or so people in black robes with a red cloud pattern hidden under hoods walking around the bank.

A few were gathering money from the vault, two were watching the hostages, and the rest were ensuring no enemy officer got inside. Anya was pouring milk when she saw one point to the roof of a building a few blocks away. She understood that whoever they were just found a sniper and didn't like it.

A member of Akasuki pulled out their own sniper rifle and aimed at the intruder. They didn't shoot, but made sure the police got the point that they didn't want them taking chances.

When the few members in the vault came out carrying bags, they made a tight circle and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The reporter came back on and started talking again.

"As ususal, Akatsuki appear, take what they want, then disappear. They have yet to harm a hostage, but it can only be a matter of time before they do." Echo turns the TV off and walks away shaking her head.

The doorbell rang and Anya called out, "I got it!" She opened the door and there stood Shunja, Nikkita, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. "Hey, mind if we hang here today yeah?" Deidara asks, looking at her attire curiously but not saying anything.

Anya opens the door wider and says, "Not at all. C'mon in, we can hang out at the pool. Let me get some snacks and drinks and I'll join you."

She turns around but Nikkita asks, "Where is the pool?" Anya turns around and replies, "Itachi can show you where it is." then walks into the kitchen.

Itachi ignores the curious looks and leads the four to the back of the house and out to the pool. A few minutes later, Anya came out with a cooler of drinks and a box of snacks while balancing a plate of sandwiches on her head. After she set everything down, she said, "C'mon, I have bathing suits you can use girls. Guys, you can either go get yours, or go in your boxers."

She, Nikkita, and Shunja walk back inside the house. Itachi sighs but strips to his boxers, Sasori and Deidara doing the same, and grabs a coke from the cooler. As he tosses one to Deidara and Sasori, he sees movement out of the corner of his eye and turns, three kunai held between his fingers.

He relaxes as he sees a blur under the water, then Nikkita cannonball off of Anya's balcony. She came up as Shunja stepped out of the pool. Deidara was drooling.

Her bikini was a light pink color and had lilies on it. The top tied behind the neck and at her back, and the bottoms had bows on the sides.

Nikkita steps out of the pool and Sasori joined Deidara in drooling. Nikkita's bikini was the same color as Sasori's hair, the top didn't have any straps, and the bottoms were boy shorts.

The glass door that led to the downstairs room opened and Anya walked out with six towels in her hands, covering her bathing suit. "You forgot these." she said to Nikkita and Shunja, who grabbed towels off the top of the pile.

Anya lays a red one off to the side then tosses the guys their towels. When Itachi looked up at Anya, his jaw hit the ground. She was wearing a blood red top like Nikkita's, but hers had a bow in the middle. The bottoms were blood red also but the sides were tied together.

_"Hm. If that gets cut on both sides it'll completely fall off." _Itachi thought to himself. He shook his head wondering why he was thinking such things, when Anya pulls out three bottles. "Don't want sunburn now do we?" she asks as she hands Nikkita and Shunja a bottle while keeping one for herself.

Itachi thought nothing of it until he saw the glint in Nikkita's and Shunja's eyes. They put on their best pouts and say in unison, "Baby, you wanna rub this on my back?"

Deidara and Sasori had their tongues hanging out of their mouths but managed to say, "Sure." Shunja and Nikkita giggle and walk to their boyfriends. Itachi sees Anya really thinking over letting him put sunscreen on her back and he silently cheered when she sighed and walked to him.

She hands him the bottle and sits down with her back facing him. He puts some in his hand as she pulls her hair over one shoulder. He hesitates one second before starting to rub the sunscreen across her back.

It was understandable that he got as close as he could to the top of her bottoms. When he finished with her back, she laid down on her stomach and said, "Might as well get the rest of me."

Itachi was grinning wickedly in his head but started to rub the sunscreen on the backs of her legs. He was getting used to his task when she rolled over. Trying not to think of what she felt like under his hands, he rubbed sunscreen on her stomach, chest, arms, and the front of her legs.

Once he was finished, she got up and walked to the cooler. She grabbed three drinks, tossing two to Nikkita and Shunja, then returned to Itachi and sat behind him. "Give me the bottle." she says. He hands her the bottle of sunscreen and relished the feeling of her running her hands over his back slowly.

She rubbed him down then opened her coke and grabbed a sandwich. After twenty minutes, Shunja and Nikkita had drug Deidara and Sasori into the pool. Anya gets up and says, "Ah, screw it. Itachi, wanna swim?" Itachi looks at her for a minute but got up and followed her into the water.

They spent the rest of the day in the pool, then when the sun went down they went up to Anya's room and watched movies. It wasn't long before five calls were made telling parents they would be sleeping over that night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright, I told you I'd give you a treat at the end of this chapter, so here it is. A glimpse into the future!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya was resting her head on Itachi's chest. He was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed they were in now. She looks down at the baby girl feeding at her breast and smiled. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Shunja, Nikkita, and Konan were in the room also.

If it could be called a room. What was once a regular hospital room was now a war zone. A table was overturned, there were kunai stuck in various places, and three or four small craters had smoke wafting from them. A doctor and two nurses were passed out on the floor.

Konan gets up and walks to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she screamed. Pein was beating on the door yelling, "What's wrong?" when she screamed again, this time forming words.

"IT'S BLUE!" Pein's face lost all color as the words and their meanings sunk in.

Deidara gets up and says, "Hey don't worry about it. Konan's not a crazy bitch like Anya yeah," he ducked as a clock flew over his head then continued, "pregnancy with Konan won't be hell like it was with Anya yeah," he ducked again as a lamp flew by then finished, "and when Konan goes into labor, I'm sure she won't be calling for blood like Anya yeah."

This time he didn't duck low enough and was hit squarely with a nightstand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's your glimpse into the future. I can't wait til...wait, I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise. Well, enjoy and I'll have another chapter up soon. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, waaay sorry i haven't updated any stories. I was grounded for a week and couldn't even _touch_ the desktop.

**Kit9888: **She just got out of jail. How can that qualify as perfect? And in this chapter she's mixing toxic chemicals and drinking potions. Anya is _far_ from perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya woke up and yawned. She looks around then rolled over, and off the bed. She landed on someone and groaned. "Anya, why must you do this to me?" she heard Itachi say.

She gets up, tripping on Itachi's cover, and walks to the bathroom. One cold shower later, she came out wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. "Getting up before nine has got to be illegal." she muttered.

Itachi had gotten up, but the others were still asleep. She steps over a sprawled out and snoring Deidara and heads downstairs, Itachi following.

In the kitchen, Anya pulls out two bowls and a box of cereal. Itachi had pulled the milk and was now raiding the drawers for spoons.As he sat down at the table, Anya pulls a sticky note off the fridge door.

"Mom's on a business trip and won't be back for a couple of weeks." she said before crumpling the paper and throwing it away. They were in the middle of eating when Sasori came in, looking for all the world like he was dead.

Anya points to the cabinets where the bowls were and Itachi points to the drawers where the spoons were. Sasori nods and soon he had joined them in eating cereal. "It's only Tuesday." He looks at the clock and continues, "Late enough, might as well skip school."

"Speaking of, did you hear what our punishment was?" Anya asks. Deidara and Shunja walk in. Sasori grins and says, "Yeah, the whole school heard it. You're suspended for two weeks." Anya and Itachi sigh as Nikkita walks in.

"Mornin all." she yawns. A chorus of 'mornings' ran around the room. Anya puts her bowl and spoon in the sink and when everyone was finished she said, "Let's go to the beach. I hear there's one close by." Everyone agrees so Anya starts packing a couple of coolers.

"We'll stop at the guys places so they can get their trunks." Anya said after she and the other girls put on the bikinis they had on yesterday with a pair of shorts.

"C'mon, my truck's in the garage." she says. They follow her through the house, the guys carrying the coolers, and drop their jaws at her truck. Sitting there was a candy apple red '92 stepside four-wheel-drive Z71. "What? Too much?" she asks.

The girls giggle and climb in the cab, leaving the guys to climb in the bed. Anya jumps in, literally because she was too short, and puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The truck roars to life and they could feel it just begging to go.

"We'll have to be careful. I have straight pipes and I might get caught by the cops." Anya say just before Shunja, who was in the middle, turned on the radio.

They got to the beach around eleven, and laid out the towels and set the coolers down on the sand. Anya grabbed a bag and started combing the beach for shells. Nikkita and Shunja drag Sasori and Deidara into the water while Itachi laid down on a beach towel.

He was enjoying the sun when someone sat down beside him. "Hey Itachi." Itachi mentally groaned. "What do you want Karin?" he asks. "Let's go out sometime." she said.

"Sorry I can't." he replied as he stood up and ran to join Anya. She picks up a rather large shell and asks, "What do you want?" she asks. "Karin is here and I don't want to deal with her." he replied.

Anya nods and picks up another shell before saying, "Let's go swim." Itachi nods and follows her into the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the day was over, they piled in Anya's truck exhaustedly. She drops her friends off then heads home. After she parked the truck in the garage, she went inside and sat down on the couch.

She turned on the TV but was disgusted when she saw Jiro, one of the sons-of-bitches from her old school. She remembered when he tried to get her to go out with him and gagged.

He was giving a lecture on something but she didn't care. She turned the TV off and went upstairs after locking the doors and windows. She fell asleep thinking of dissecting frogs to calm her down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks of suspension went by pretty fast and Anya was back at school on monday. It was just after first period when she saw the one thing she dreaded. Jiro was walking down the hall.

She slammed her locker and ran as fast as she could. People saw her coming and got out of her way, but there was one unlucky person that didn't dodge her in time. "Anya, why are you running around like a bat out of hell?" Itachi asks as he steadies her.

"Itachi-I'm-so-glad-to-see-you-you've-got-to-help-me-that-disgusting-bastard-has-stalked-me-here-hide-me!" she said in one breath.

Itachi had barely kept up with her and only heard the words 'bastard', 'stalked', and 'hide me'. "Okay, who's stalking you?" he asks, trying to calm down. She points over her shoulder and Itachi sees a boy about their age in a tux walking down the hall and looking around.

Anya whines and hides behind Itachi. _"What has gotten into her?"_ he thinks to himself. The boy walks up to him and asks, "Have you seen a girl with white hair come through here? I don't have the time to chase her." Itachi frowns, now knowing what Anya meant.

This kid talked about her like he owned her. "Yeah, she went that way." he said, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria. The boy walked off, and when Anya was sure he was gone, she hugged Itachi. Itachi was stunned but listened when she said, "Arigato. I gotta go. Orochimaru's gonna flip if I'm late." She runs off and Itachi heads to his second class.

Anya was in Biology when her worst nightmare walked through the door. Quickly, she used the chemicals in front of her and mixed up a potion then drank it.

Her eyes turned green, and her hair truned neon orange. Orochimaru watched curiously as she did this. When Jiro looked around the room, she acted as if he wasn't there. He said something to Orochimaru then left.

Anya sighed in relief then mixed another potion and drank it, returning to normal. She jumped when Orochimaru appeared in front of her. "What did you do?" he asks. Anya catches her breath and says, "I mixed these chemicals together to create a DNA altercation potion. It's kinda like a henge except it actually changes your DNA. The second one was it's antidote."

Orochimaru 'hmms' then says, "And since you didn't use a jutsu, I can't suspend you. Nice thinking." before he walks off. Anya watches him and thinks, "_For being as weird as he is, he is the one teacher that doesn't give me hell. Thank Kami."_

In gym Jiro showed up again, but she managed to stay hidden. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi all let her hide behind them. It was lunch when she was caught. She was in line, between Deidara and Sasori with Itachi covering her side, but Jiro still managed to find her. She vowed to do something about her hair.

She tapped her number in the pad then followed the guys to their table. She sat with Itachi on her right, Deidara on her left, and Sasori right in front of her. On his left was a blue guy by the name of Kisame, and on his right was Pein, who seemed to be the leader of the gang of boys (plus Konan).

Jiro eyed the boys around her questionably and Anya thought, "_Yeah, you'd better have second thoughts. Any one of them would kill you if I asked. Well, maybe not Kisame and Pein, but there is more than one way to make you suffer." _This last part was spent looking at Itachi's eyes, wondering how much mental damage the Sharingan could do, then grinning like a maniac at the possibilities.

Jiro walked towards her anyway, and she hid behind Itachi as much as possible. When he reached her he said, "Anya I've been looking everywhere. Why this school doesn't have an intercom is such a nuisance."

"Beat it Jiro. I've been suspended already, and I don't want to go back to jail." Anya growled. Jiro looked at her with a bored expression and replied, "If you'd agree to the arranged marriage my father proposed then you wouldn't have that problem. I could buy you the world with the money I have."

"One, I don't want the world and two, I wouldn't marry you if some thug had a knife to my throat. Now get lost." Anya said, glaring at Jiro. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Pein also glared at him. He started to say something when Deidara cut him off.

"She said beat it yeah. Can't you understand she don't like you?" he asked. Jiro looked down at him and said, "This is none of your concern."

Deidara stood up and now _he _was looking down at Jiro and said, "She's my friend. It's every bit of my concern." Sasori and Itachi got up and flanked him, Itachi activating his Sharingan. Jiro eyed them and Kisame said, "Itachi, you want me to help out? It's been a while since Sharkskin tasted blood." Putting his hand on the hilt of his giant sword.

Itachi looks back at him then noticed an evil smirk creep onto Anya's face. "Now now, let's not get physical. We can settle differences like grown ups."

Everyone looks at her then she turned to the side and feigned surprise. "Oh! Look it's my friend Karin. Hey! Karin, come here! I have someone I want you to meet." The group of guys start snickering and sit back down. Karin comes over and looks at Anya questioningly.

"Hey Karin, I just want you to meet Jiro. His father owns that electronics company, you know, the super rich one by the mall?" Anya said, looking deceivingly innocent. Karin's eyes widen and she grins at Anya. "Why hello Jiro. I'm Karin. You wanna come sit with me at my table?"

Jiro looked at her opened button up shirt and rolled up skirt, showing her panties, and said, "Alright." before letting her lead him away. When they were gone the entire table burst into laughter and Kisame wipes tears from his eyes as he says, "You're a riot. They'll be _perfect_ for each other."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there it is. Sorry I didnt' post it earlier, but a major case of writer's block bit me in the ass. Hope you liked it. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kit9888:**Yes, I do take that as a flame. So, I'm going to calmly tell you, I don't give a flying fuck! :) Sorry to all the other people that actually _**like**_ Anya's character. And to those that don't, stop reading right here cause i don't give a damn that you think she's a Mary-Sue or whatever the hell you bitches called her.

And yes, I'm just doing it to piss you off now. _**Really**_ sorry to those that did not need to hear that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi woke up to his shower going. He sits up and yawns before looking around. Anya, Nikkita, Shunja, Sasori, and Deidara had come over to his house yesterday, Anya saying something about her house getting boring. Anya, Shunja, and Deidara were missing. He gets up as the bathroom door opens and Anya walks out, hair held up in a towel.

"Sorry, but I needed that." she said. Itachi nods and walks to his drawers then goes to the shower himself. When he was finished, Sasori and Nikkita were up. "Anya headed down for breakfast and the others are down at the pool. A Deidara clone told us." Sasori said.

Itachi nods then heads downstairs and found Anya devouring a bowl of cereal and joined her. They were washing dishes together when their four friends walk in. They all watch the two wash dishes, then Nikkita and Deidara say at the same time, "Would you two get it over with and go out with each other already?"

Itachi and Anya look over their shoulders and glared. "You see? You're perfect for each other." Shunja says. Itachi and Anya exchange a glance then return to the dishes. "Are we going to have to force you two together?" Sasori asks. Anya dries a plate then puts it up in a cabinet as Itachi starts scrubbing another.

"You asked for it then." Nikkita says, just before she and Shunja tackle Anya, and Deidara and Sasori tackle Itachi. "Let me go!" Itachi says as he was forced closer to Anya.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said to the others just before her lips met Itachi's. "And we're not letting you go until you...how to say it?..._convince _us to yeah." Deidara says. Itachi and Anya look at each other and think the same thing. _"If it gets us out of this." _

They start putting feeling into the kiss, and it started to get wild. They were let go so they broke apart. "Man. Who knew you two would be so hot for each other." Sasori says. Itachi and Anya roll their eyes and start to walk away when Shunja says, "Oh, no you don't. We've got it on tape, so if you don't want that kiss on YouTube you'd better start going out."

Anya drops her jaw as Nikkita picks up a handheld recorder of the table. Itachi stares in disbelief. "So, since you two are going out, how about show a little love?" Sasori asks.

Itachi and Anya exclaim, "This is blackmail!" Nikkita shakes the recorder at them and says in a singsong voice, "Pucker up or I make a download on YouTube tonight." Anya and Itachi cross their arms and Sasori grins. "Hey Nikkita, I have my laptop with me. How about we get that downloaded now?"

In unison Itachi and Anya yell, "Fine!" They look at each other before kissing again. "C'mon, that's not as convincing as the last one yeah. Get into it." Itachi and Anya glare at Deidara but wrap their arms around each other and deepen the kiss. "Alright, I'm convinced. Let's go." Shunja says, and Itachi and Anya break apart.

"Unh, unh, unh. A couple _holds hands _yeah." Deidara says. Anya pouts and Itachi death glares so much he subconsciously activates his Sharingan but they stiffly hold hands. "Now don't you two look cute?" Shunja says smiling.

Anya tries to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace. Itachi just glared. "Now, since you are now officially a couple, you're going on your first date." Nikkita says.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi and Anya lay side by side in a field on the outskirts of the city. They had come here to get away from the others, who just so happened to know where they were every minute of the day and pop in on them.

"This place would really be nice if we had come here without being forced." Anya said. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and denim shorts, and had kicked her flipflops off.

Itachi had on a blue unbuttoned shirt, and baggy jeans. He had kicked his sneakers off also. He sighs and says, "We have an audience, and they're surrounding us."

Anya concentrates then feels four chakra signatures, two on either side. She grins then sits up on her elbow, looking at Itachi, before saying, "Then how about we give them a show?" Itachi grins and nods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe we got them to go out, but they're the same as before!" Nikkita whispered to Sasori. "We've even followed them everywhere and they still haven't done anything!"

Sasori had never taken his eyes off of Anya and Itachi and replied, "Well, look at them now." Nikkita looks up and drops her jaw. Anya was laying on Itachi's chest and they were kissing. "Oh my god, look at them go!" she says.

She was surprised further when Anya fully straddled Itachi and their kissing turned into a full blown make out session. Anya tangled her fingers in Itachi's hair and Itachi was running his fingers up and down the backs of Anya's legs. He wraps his arms around her waist then rolls over to where he was the one on top.

He props his elbows up on either side of her head and his bangs fall and cover their faces. Anya wraps her arms around his neck and hooks her legs around his. Nikkita started glancing at Sasori and vise versa.

Itachi slowly inched his hand to the bottom of Anya's tank top, then ran it back up her bare side, pulling the tank top up. Anya leans up and pulls it all the way off before laying back again.

Itachi kissed Anya under her chin, then continued down, kissing her neck. She moaned erotically and tugged at his shirt. He shrugged out of it then returned to kissing Anya's neck.

Nikkita was now getting extremly hot, and being beside Sasori during this time was not helping matters. She watches Itachi reach behind Anya and unhook her bra, then pull it off. He brushed his hands across her breasts and she shuddered.

Nikkita couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and tackled Sasori, ripping his shirt off then hers. Little did she know that Deidara and Shunja were in the same position, and she never noticed Itachi and Anya pick up their clothes and run.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi and Anya run behind a tree and start laughing. "Man that was hilarious! I wonder how long it will take for them to realize we're not there anymore?" Anya says as she pulls her bra over her shoulders. They hear a scream and Itachi says, "I think it's safe to say they'll be there for a while." Anya nods and reaches behind her to fasten her bra, but can't reach all the way.

"Itachi help me," she says as she turns her back to him and pulls her hair over her shoulder, "hook it on the second one." Itachi sighs but takes the ends of the bra in his hands and hooks it together for her. "Thank you." Anya says, to which Itachi nods and sticks one arm through his shirt.

Anya was pulling her tank top on while Itachi pulled his shoes on when they hear another scream, this time a different person. "The cops'll be out here for disturbance of the peace if they keep it up." Itachi says. Anya nods and they head back to Itachi's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, Shunja and Deidara followed by Nikkita and Sasori drag themselves into the game room where Itachi and Anya were playing Halo on separate TV's. Without looking up, Anya remarks, "About time. We thought you'd never get finished."

The four flop down on the couch and Deidara says, "We got caught by the cops yeah. Said something about disturbing the peace."

They watched in amuesment as Anya hands Itachi a fifty dollar bill. Apparently, they had been betting on them. "How can you two act so good? The way you were going on made it seem you were actually into it." Nikkita says.

Anya and Itachi exchange a glance and grin. "We're just really good actors." they say in unison. They didn't mention that they _actually _had gotten into it a little bit, though neither one would ever mention it, even to each other.

"A pair of _damn _good actors yeah." Deidara snaps. The two just shrug and return to their game.

Shunja grins evilly and states simply, "It's alright though. They're still going out, that means at school too." Anya and Itachi straighten their backs and Shunja continues, "Because Deidara had Nikkita's recorder, and from where **we **were sitting, it looked like they were really doing it. It'd be a crying shame if it somehow got on the Ninja Students Chatroom."

Anya and Itachi simultaniously pause their game and turn to glare at the group. The four just smirk. The game room door opens and Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba walk in. But they stop at the tension in the air. "What happened? Someone get laid by the wrong girl?" Kiba asks, which wasn't the wisest thing to do.

All six teenagers chase them through the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was hell. Itachi and Anya had been blackmailed into holding hands as they walked through the school, causing **everyone** to stop and stare.

In first period, no one did their work for looking at the two menacingly. The girl's were glaring at Anya for taking the heartthrob, and the guys were glaring at Itachi for getting the hot chick. Even Genma glanced at them now and again.

The two sigh, knowing it would be a while before the school, and even each other, got used to this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Really sorry it took so long, but I've been having internet trouble. But there it is. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Shunja and Nikkita watch as Itachi and Anya walk through the halls. Something was up. They acted...different somehow. They were more comfortable with each other.

Being as stealthy as they could, they followed the pair through the halls. Itachi entwined his fingers with Anya's, Anya laughing at something he said. After a few minutes, they stop and talk. Anya says something and Itachi pushes her against the lockers, his hands on either side of her head.

Anya was glaring at him, and her lips moved slowly, probably threatening him. He smirked then leaned down and kissed her. But this wasn't one of the forced kisses they usually pulled out. This one had feeling in it, and Nikkita and Shunja were getting hot just watching them.

The bell rang and Itachi pulled away from Anya, the lesser looking a little dazed. They walked to the gym, Itachi smirking and Anya glaring again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In gym Nikkita and Shunja met up with Sasori and Deidara. "There is definately something going on between them. We just watched Itachi kiss Anya into oblivion. He's _never _done that before, and the thing is Anya _let _him!" Nikkita says. Sasori looks up and says, "They're up to something now. I just saw them walk behind the bleachers."

The four sneak up to the bleachers and look behind them. Itachi was whispering something to Anya, who was again pinned to the wall. He kissed her again and Deidara says, "Caught in the act yeah."

The pair didn't even break apart for a few minutes, and when they did they were panting. "Can't you tell we're busy?" Anya asks. Shunja drops her jaw. "Since when do you two actually like each other?" she asks.

Itachi starts kissing Anya's jawline. "Well, we were already screwed over, so we decided why not humor you?" Anya pants as Itachi starts leaving bite marks on her neck. "And when did you decide this?" Sasori asks.

Anya was about to answer when Itachi bit down on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. Anya gasps and arches into him, grabbing his gym shirt so tight her knuckles were white. When he leaned away from her she glared at him ferociously.

"I _so _hate how I love when you do that." she pants, her chest heaving. Itachi looked over his shoulder to his four stunned friends and asks, "Do you mind? You kinda interupted." before kissing Anya into oblivion again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I'm outta here yeah. I don't even want to know anything." Deidara says walking away. With one last glance at the couple, the other three follow.

The gym teacher, Kakashi, looks up from his hentai book and asks, "What were you four doing behind the bleachers?"

"_We _weren't doing anything. But if reading those books is your greatest hobby, then don't go back there. If you do, Icha Icha will become _very _boring." Nikkita says. Kakashi eyes them a moment then glances at the bleachers before he returns to his book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later at Itachi's house, everyone excluding Anya was sitting out by the pool. The guys were in their swim trunks, and the girls were in their bikinis. Deidara grabs a coke from a nearby cooler, then asks, "Where's Anya yeah?" From somewhere in the house a scream echoed.

They all jumped up to see Kiba crying and covered in bubbles followed by a whining Akamaru. "Was he wearing any clothes?" Nikkita asks. "I saw boxers." Shunja answers. They look up as footsteps start coming their way. Anya runs out the back door, drenched to the bone.

"Anya what happened?" Itachi asks. Anya wrings out her hair then answers, "I was feeling evil."

"What did you do to him yeah?" Deidara asks. Anya grins and replies, "Let's just say he won't have to worry about fleas or ticks for three months."

Shunja drops her jaw then asked, "You gave him a _bath?_" Anya nods. "Wasn't easy either. Man that kid can fight." Itachi sighs and sits back down in his chair, the others following suit. A minute later, they hear a crash. Instead of jumping, they just look up. Chouji was chasing a block of chocolate tied to a fishing pole, the fishing pole itself hidden in a Genjutsu.

They hear Naruto scream and look up. A loud crack sounded and Shikamaru flew up into a tree, upside down by his ankle (think Naruto in the bell test). "You know how Naruto has Kyuubi as a kekkei genkai? Well I found out he hasn't met the furball yet so I had Shikamaru use his kage mana to make it look like Kyuubi was a bad fox. And then used a classic on Shikamaru himself."

Sasori and Deidara look at Anya like she was crazy, but Anya just grinned like a maniac. Shino ran across the back yard followed by a hoard of insects. "Female pheromones." Anya explained. She stripped down to her bra and panties, throwing her wet clothes aside then laid down and streched out in the sun.

A tree was split in half to reveal Tsunade in the same situation as Chouji, but instead of chasing chocolate, she was chasing a large bottle of the finest sake. Jiraiya followed behind her, chasing a very explicit magazine. Shizune was chasing them.

Itachi was silent for a moment, then asked, "What did you do to Sasuke?" Anya rolls over and grins at him. "Wait for it..." A few seconds later Sasuke screamed like a little girl and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Anya grins evilly and continues, "I introduced him to Orochimaru."

Just at that moment the biology teacher rushed out of the house after Sasuke. Itachi roared with laughter along with Anya. Sasori watches like he was waiting for something. "How'd you get Kabuto away from Orochimaru?" he asks.

Anya looked disgusted. "Do you know what happens when you introduce two sex deprived freaks to each other? I thought it'd be funny to introduce Kabuto to Anko; _no the hell it wasn't._ They freakin' _attacked _each other. You know that motel down by the mall? Yeah, don't use room 603."

The others lost all the blood in their face and made mental notes to stay away from the motel entirely. "Wait, what did you do to the nice girl, Hinata?" Shunja asks.

"Don't worry about her. She's upstairs in a Genjutsu that shows her _everything _she and Naruto can do together. You know she's totally crushing on him. Oh, and Deidara, you have a very nice pottery collection. It'd be a shame if something happened to it." Anya says.

Deidara jumped up and started cussing as he ran off towards his house, still in his trunks and barefoot. Sasori watches after him and asks, "You didn't really do anything to his pottery did you?"

Anya rolls her eyes. "He's practically my big brother, I wouldn't do that to him. But it's gonna be fun to watch him storm back in here, point at me, then faint in exhaustion. He lives _way _on the other side of town." Sasori nods. Tenten stalks past them, cussing about something.

She walked to a tree and used a marker to draw a target on it. She backed up then pulled a kunai out and threw it. It looked like a bullseye, then the knife made a ninety-degree turn a centimeter from the target. She cussed loudly then stalked off.

"Jynx jutsu. Use it all the time for pranks." Anya said, looking extremely proud of herself. She looks up as some stranger jumps into the pool. The girl stayed under a few minutes then came back up, scrubbing purple hair like there was something on her head. She had blue eyes.

"Who is that and how the hell did she get in my house?" Itachi asks. Anya laughs, then says, "It's Sakura, with a temporary DNA altercation potion going." Ino ran up covering the lower half of her face. She trips and instinctively her hands go out to break her fall, revealing an actual pig nose.

She gets up and runs off just as the teens hear Lee shout, "Sakura! I can't find you Sakura! I have to talk to you!" He runs through and the six friends flinch. His usual green spandex was now a bright pink color, the same color Sakura's hair used to be.

Something crosses Itachi's mind and he asks, "Anya, did you start your period?"

Anya looks up at him and replies, "This morning why?"

That answered a lot of questions to her four friends of stuff that went on during the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well there ya have it. I kinda had the Kiba/bath thing in my head for a while, so I put it in and added on to it. Beware women on their periods! Mwahahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

It was first period a few weeks later and they were just taking notes when an Anbu walked through the door. "Everyone is to meet in the gym. The government just hit the ninja way really hard. Lady Tsunade will explain to everyone once assembled in the gym." he said, then left to tell the other classes.

Itachi and Anya exchange a glace then get out of their desks and walk out the door. Obviously, whatever the civilian government had come up with, it wouldn't end well for the ninjas. They caught up with Deidara, Sasori, Shunja, and Nikkita, then jumped up into a top corner of the bleachers.

Some Anbu were bringing in boxes, while others directed students into the gym in a sensible manner and explaining the situation to the teachers. While they did that, the six teens discussed what they thought was going on.

"They've got to have passed some bullshit law saying we can't practice our techniques, even in school yeah." Deidara says, his brow furrowing in fury.

"Probably said 'the ninja's are getting stronger, we have to get rid of them.'" Sasori says. Nikkita and Shunja were silent on this matter, and for a few minutes so were Itachi and Anya. Then they look at each other with fear in their eyes that none of their friends had seen before.

"Do you really think they would do that?" Anya asks, her voice a low whisper. Itachi sighs. "I can't be sure, but it seems that they have." he says.

"Mind letting us in on that?" Sasori asks.

Itachi and Anya sigh at the same time but it was Itachi who explained, "We're thinking that the government has initiated stage one of who knows how many, starting with marking any ninja, meaning anyone with a ninja backqround or anyone that can control their chakra, even at the simplest form."

"And...?" Nikkita asks.

"Once the government can tell ninja from civilians, it would only be a matter of time to begin stage two. Make the ninjas do things that would make the civilians want us gone. In other words, make the step to stage three; make the move and have the civilians demand that all ninjas be wiped out." Anya finishes.

The other four drop their jaws as Tsunade walks in and calls for order. "Alright listen up. There's a new law stating that all ninja must designate that they are indeed ninja," the six teens exchange glances, "and so you have to wear these hitai-ates." An Anbu opens a box and pulls a blue forehead protector out of it, the Konoha High symbol standing out on a shiny metal plate.

"You may wear it however you want, so long as it's in sight. When you get it, you are expected to wear it whenever you go out in public. And that goes for everyone." Tsunade finishes, grabbing an edge of the blue cloth and tieing it around her forehead. So, high ranking clans wouldn't be distinguished between any low ranking ones.

"We will be handing these out for the rest of the day, so just sit tight."

Anya growls under her breath then sighs, propping up against Itachi's chest and closes her eyes. Itachi wraps an arm around her shouders, almost subconsciously, while deep in thought.

"When it happens, there'll be nothing for ninja to do but run and hide. The civilians use their guns and tanks for the hell of it, and now that they have a reason there won't be any doubt if they'll use them in the coming up fight. And none of the ninjas will take some to use for themselves because we are much too noble and believe tanks and guns are cheating." he says.

Anya doesn't even open her eyes as she says, "Uh-huh. And we'll be slaughtered. When we finally realize we can't win with inferior weapons, we'll be forced into retreat into hiding, tails tucked firmly between our legs and licking our wounds of shame."

Itachi leans back against the wall of the gym, closing his eyes like Anya. They sat in silence until they got up to get their hitai-ates then went to home to tell their parents.

Anya, Nikkita, and Shunja didn't have to worry about their parents; Nikkita and Shunja's parents were never trained as ninja and Anya's mother had never used a jutsu in her life. In fact, the only thing she did was pass them on to Anya. Itachi's mom wasn't a ninja, though his father and brother were adept in fire techniques.

Sasori and Deidara both had lost their parents in the first wave of attacks when the first law was passed, just like Anya had lost her grandparents on her mother's side and her entire father's side of her family. They had no ties in case they had to run. It was unlikely the civilian government would bother their parents though, almost all of them had long been retired.

But it wasn't unlikely the government would use their families against them. They had to make sure their families, or what was left, knew that something was going down and that they would probably have to leave soon.

They split up after a few minutes of silence, all heading to see their families for what might be the last time. Little did they know, they were right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya lay in bed wide awake thinking. She had told Echo what was happening, and her mother had hugged her tightly. They talked for a while, Anya giving her mom a few ideas as to what she would do when it finally happened, and telling the older white haired woman that she would come back when everything cooled down.

It was almost one o'clock before Anya started to drift to sleep, but that didn't stop her danger sense from waking her up. Her 'danger sense' was actually what most people called 'woman's intuition' but she gave it a name that didn't suck. She sits up in bed, sight blurry and movements slow and groggy, but didn't see anything.

A knock sounds at her door and when she turns her head to it the window burst open, broken glass flying everywhere and even cutting her in places. She was so stunned that she could barely do anything when several people dressed in black barged into her room, carrying guns.

She just watched them with stunned eyes and didn't even move as one took the butt of his gun and slammed it into the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was sitting on the living room couch, watching TV when footsteps stormed up his driveway, followed by a loud banging on the door. He gets up and walks slowly to it, his mom coming out of the kitchen, then opens it. There stood Echo, in her pajamas with her hair disheveled and tears streaking down her face.

She was blubbering so much her words couldn't be made out as Mikoto rushed to her, asking, "Echo? Oh Kami, what happened?"

Echo gave one heartwrenching cry then said, "They took her...they took my baby." She cried even harder than she had before and slumped into Mikoto's arms, but Itachi wasn't worrying about her anymore. He was running up the stairs to his room, only thinking one thing. _"Anya."_

He burst through the door and stripped of his normal clothes, then yanks the boards from his floor and pulls out a large box. He opens it and looks at his old Anbu uniform. Yes, he had been in Anbu before the law was passed. But when that happened he had to revoke his Anbu status and go to school.

He wrentches it on then storms to the closet. He pulls up more boards there and retreives his katana and other ninja tools. Then, he jumps up on the window sill. He was about to jump out when Sasuke's voice said, "I'll put the floorboards back for you."

He closes his eyes then jumps out and into the night air. He had excellent tracking skills, so it wasn't hard to see where the revulsive civilian army took off with her from her bedroom. He followed the trail to the docks, and watched as an armored truck pulls up in front of a warehouse.

Leave it to civilians to take their time. Probably stopped to get coffee and doughnuts on the way. Two MP's get out and walk to the back of the truck, where they opened the door and five more get out. Itachi had to fight the urge to pull out his katana and cut their heads off when they drug Anya from the truck and uncerimoniously tossed her onto one of the MP's shoulders.

He watched as she was taken inside the warehouse, and he jumped onto the roof to see which room she was put in. She was thrown into a cell, and one of the MP's walks in after her. Itachi was really mad now, but he calmed down after the MP walked back out after less than a minute.

Said MP reached up to his head and took his black mask from his head. Itachi wasn't mad anymore; he was furious. There stood Danzou, the sheriff. Danzou barked a few orders out to his subordinates then stalks out of the place. Itachi hadn't really liked the sheriff, but he was a ninja so Itachi figured in the end he'd end up helping the others.

But now it was revealed that Danzou was helping start the war. After the lights were cut out, Itachi activated his Sharingan and slid through a convieniently open window. He stalks slowly to Anya's cell, and quietly knocked out the guard in front of the door. He walks in and sees the white haired girl chained up to the wall.

He runs over to her and puts both hands on her cheeks. Her eyes flutter and he whispers, "Anya, wake up. Anya!" She opens her eyes tiredly and looks at him. "'Bout damn time." she says. Itachi grins and gets her out of her binds, but when her feet hit the floor her knees buckled.

"Teme...put some kind of...ugn...seal on me." she panted. Without another thought, Itachi picked her up bridal style, Anya's head rolling over and propping up on his chest, and snuck out of the warehouse. When they were a safe distance away, Itachi says, "I hope you know a sealmaster, because I sure as hell don't. A sealmaster is the only way we're gonna get that off of you."

Anya looks up tiredly with only her eyes, and replies, "J-Jiraiya-sensei...take me to Jiraiya-sensei."

Itachi frowns. "Jiraiya's not a sealmaster. He's just an old pervert that writes hentai for a living." Anya shook her head.

"He's a master. Just trust me." she says. Itachi deliberated another second before sighing and running towards their history teacher's house. He steps on the doorstep and beats on the door. After a few minutes, Jiraiya answers it.

"What do you want Itachi?" he asks, sounding rather annoyed but Itachi couldn't give a rat's ass right about now. He looks down at Anya and replies, "She has a seal on her."

He looks back up at their sensei and sees a face so serious that Itachi thought he was a completely different person. "Follow me." he said, then lead Itachi down to a secret basement.

He quickly looks over Anya then says, "It's a binding seal. But it's not a complicated one. All I've got to do is draw the counter on her and she'll be fine. Tired for a few hours, but fine all the same." Itachi didn't like the sound of 'draw the counter on her' and his suspicions were confirmed when Jiraiya started pulling her nightgown over her head.

Any other time Itachi would have knocked the perv out, but Jiraiya's face was so serious that he held back that urge. When Anya was fully unclothed, Jiraiya gets a brush and ink and starts drawing the counter seal all over her body, even rolling her onto her stomach to get to her back.

When he was finished, he started doing hand signs. The counter seal glowed, then disappeared. Anya stretches her arms out in front of her and says, "I feel better already. Still tired though."

Jiraiya nods then cleans up as Itachi dresses Anya. The Uchiha then picks her up and leaves the house, giving a curt thank-you as he left. He didn't go back to Anya's house, instead he went to the school and sat on the roof. Anya closed her eyes when he set her down, and said, "I just got to sleep for a few hours. Then I'll be good...to...go..." She was asleep before she finished her sentence.

Itachi looks out over the city and waits. Sure enough, true to her word, a few hours later she woke up, jumping up and stretching. She yawns loudly then stretches her legs. "So where to now, oh great leader?" she asks.

Itachi snorts and replies, " 'Great leader'? Where the hell did that come from?" Anya grins.

"Well, you decided to believe me and go to Jiraiya's, when you could have simply taken me somewhere else, you decided not to take me back to my house afterwards, and you decided that you'd come to the school building instead of any other building. Seems to me you've taken charge. So, I ask again, where to now?" she asks.

Itachi rolls his eyes then replies, "Well, for one, I think we should get out of the city. There'll be MP's looking for both of us now. If we get far enough away from this place then maybe we can lay low until things cool off."

Anya nods and follows him across the roofs of the buildings and out of the city. "Oh, and Itachi, do you think I can get one of those uniforms?"

Itachi rolls his eyes. Leave it to Anya to make some kind of joke while their lives were on the line. All the same, he smiles slightly and nods. Anya entwined her fingers in his as they crossed the city limits.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there ya have it.


End file.
